1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a V-type engine comprising: first and second banks which are arranged in a V-shape and which respectively have cylinder bores; a crankshaft which is shared by the first and second banks; a crankcase which supports the crankshaft, the first and second banks being connected to the crankcase; and a valley portion which is defined between the first and second banks, an engine auxiliary machine being disposed in the valley portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a V-type engine is already known as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-213429.
This V-type engine is a compact large-displacement engine having a small overall height because of a structure where first and second banks are arranged in a V shape, and an engine auxiliary machine such as a carburetor is disposed in a valley portion defined between the banks.
Generally, in such a V-type engine, other engine auxiliary machines such as an air cleaner and a fuel tank are also disposed above the engine auxiliary machine such as a carburetor disposed in the valley portion. Therefore, in order to suppress the overall height of the engine including these other engine auxiliary machines, it is necessary to improve an auxiliary machine housing function of the valley portion.